Midnight Sonnet
by NightSlash
Summary: -WIP- A few months after the death of Quatermain, the League gets called into action to solve a mystery of several bizarre disappearances and murders. What they uncover is a deadly plot, and the mastermind behind it all, is Mina Harker's sire...
1. Prologue

Okay, now I know I have a few other fics in the work, but this one I've been working on for a while…that's what I said in the author's note for the teaser didn't I? Eh, oh well…

Ah, well, I don't own any of these characters unless I say otherwise. They are owned by whoever owns them (quite a few people). Don't sue me, even though you probably wouldn't really get anything out of it anyway. Capiche? 

Well, here it is.

* * *

**_Midnight_****_ Sonnet_**

* * *

It started as a soft rustle in the brush. Barely noticeable, except of course for whatever small animals were in the vicinity of it, and they quickly scattered, catching the scent of something that wasn't familiar…and clearly not friendly.

Then with a low growl, four shadows burst from the darkness surrounding the small forest, moving with a speed that was clearly inhuman. They moved in unison, one following the other, with stealth and grace. The one in the lead of the small group silently glanced at those following. He was the only one who had been informed of what they were doing. The rest, well, he liked to think of them as simple distractions. It caused his lips to curl up in a small smile.

The smile quickly disappeared, however, as he thought back to his assignment. He had to not mess this up, for he knew damn well the consequences of returning to his master empty handed.

He shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him.

Finally he came to a halt, the others quickly following suite. One of the others started to move past the leader, but he held his arm up, signaling for him to go no further. The second let out a small noise of annoyed protest, but a glare from the leader quickly stopped it.

"Now, we move in, slowly. Surprise is the element here. We go in, get what we came for, and get out before they can react. Understood?" When the others made various signs of approval the leader nodded. "Good, now let's move."

With that he started forward, followed by the other three, towards the small, solitary house that stood out on the small grassy plane.

* * *

The sun completely set into the horizon, the action being watched by a pair of sapphire eyes.

The owner of the eyes was a young woman, in her early twenties, and very attractive. She had long blonde hair that went down a bit past her shoulders, and soft pale skin that almost seemed to shine in the light of the moon, which was starting to slowly ascend into the twilight sky.

She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around, knowing whose they were. She let out a soft sigh as a pair of arms encircled her waist. She leaned back, closing her eyes as she nestled her head into the chest of the man who was holding her. "It's lovely, isn't it?" a soft male voice spoke, as he leaned down, kissing her smooth neck. She shuddered at the feel of his rather cool lips on her skin, and a moan escaped from her lips.

"Yes, it is, Cornell," she replied before turning around and wrapping her arms around Cornell's neck, before moving one hand up, running it through his dark hair. He smiled down at her, his bluish-gray eyes lighting up as he kissed her lips. She moaned into his mouth, and the sound encouraged him, as he pulled her close, the kiss becoming more passionate.

Suddenly, he pulled away, and she let out a whimper of protest, but he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Cornell…" she began to whisper, before she saw his eyes. They were now deadly serious, and a low growl escaped from his throat. He looked around the room, before glancing out the window.

"Ada," he began, pushing her towards the wall. "Stay in here." As he spoke he walked over to a cupboard in the small bedroom. Opening it, he took out twin knives, each with hook shaped blades. He twirled them around in his hand, as if getting used to them, before moving towards the bedroom door.

  
Ada quickly moved forward, no intention of letting her husband deal with whatever was out there alone. "Cornell, I can handle myself, you know. What are you-"

The window in the room shattered as something burst through it, rolling to the floor, as Ada let out a startled cry and backed up, even as Cornell spun around, raising his knives. 

The figure leapt to his feet, staring at the pair, a small grin on his handsome features. "You must be Cornell," he said, as he slowly moved towards the two. Then he stopped and glanced suggestively at Ada, licking his lips in a predatory fashion. "And this is Ada." He moved towards her. 

Almost instantly Cornell was in front of him, and lashed out with his foot, catching the man in the jaw and sending him stumbling backwards with a slight yell of pain. He raised his hand to his now bloody lip, and looked at the crimson liquid that now covered the tips of his fingers. He chuckled. "Not bad," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Cornell snarled and took a step towards the man. "Who are you?"

The man made a mock surprised look. "Oh dear, where are my manners? I'm Malus," he greeted, before smiling again, as his eyes began to change color. They almost seemed to start bleeding, as the dark brown melted into a blood colored crimson. "But you can simply call me your executioner."

With that he sprung towards Cornell, his hand rearing back as long curved claws sprouted from the tips of his fingers. He slashed wildly at Cornell, but the man simply dodged with inhuman speed before grabbing Malus' arm and throwing him into the wall, his back colliding into it with a thud. He hit the ground.

Cornell would have moved forward to continue his attack, but suddenly two more shapes burst into the room. They attacked in unison, except this time, Cornell had been expecting them.

The first one wasn't lucky, as Cornell grabbed his arm as he tried to punch him, and in one swift motion, jammed the knife into the man's throat. Emitting a gurgling noise the man fell to the floor, twitching as his blood poured from the wound. The second man attacked with more success, catching Cornell in the jaw with a punch, upon which he was knocked across the room for his troubles.

  
Ada moved towards the fighting pair, pulling a small knife out from the cupboard along the way, when suddenly a powerful hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around, her fist smashing into Malus' face, knocking him back. And that was when she saw him.

He stepped into the room through the window. Unlike the first three, he didn't jump through; he simply stepped inside, a small smile on his face. He appeared to be in his early fifties, with dark hair that was starting to gray at the tips, and dark eyes. He wore a simple suit with no collar, and a dark gray jacket. Ada's eyes widened in recognition as she saw the familiar man, and her eyes instantly narrowed into slits. "You," she hissed.

The newcomer smirked. "Yes, me." Then, he practically became a blur, and was suddenly in front of her. Before she could react, his hand was around her throat, and his fist collided into her face. Darkness quickly overtook her.

* * *

Cornell knocked the second man down and whirled to find that Ada was now being held in the arms of another man…one who Cornell already knew.

"De Rais," Cornell snarled, his eyes suddenly changing color briefly.

Gilles de Rais smiled back with a small nod. "Yes." He tilted his head to the side. "Surprised to see me?" His answer was a growl. "Thought so." He looked down at Ada's beautiful features. It almost looked as if she was sleeping. "Well, I have what I came for, and now I must be going. It's been fun, but-"

"If you think you're taking one step with her, you're an even bigger idiot than I presumed," Cornell spat out as he stepped forward, his knives poised and ready to tear into the man's flesh.

Gilles smirked. "I intend to take more than just _a_ step."

Suddenly, the second man reared up with a roar, and Cornell looked over as he rose to his feet, his features twisting and starting to transform. 

Cornell watched, as the man's skin changed to a grayish green color, and his ears grew pointed. His hair receded into his skull, and fangs and claws sprouted. His eyes flashed blood red, and the fully transformed vampire let out a piercing shriek before lunging, plowing into Cornell with full force, and knocking the two into the wall. 

Gilles nodded to himself, and in less than five seconds, he and Malus were gone, Ada with them.

Cornell struggled in the vampire's grip, as it shot out a hand, wrapping the clawed fingers around his neck as he started to squeeze, preparing to crush the throat.

"De Rais said you would provide a challenge," the vampire began as he leaned close, his voice now low and gravely, and incredibly inhuman. "But you're nothing. Although, I didn't expect much from a human."

And then Cornell's hand shot out with lightning speed, catching the arm that was holding his neck. The vampire grimaced at the strength before slightly yelping as he felt claws dig into his flesh. Then, as he watched, Cornell's eyes changed, from their grayish blue to a dark emerald green. He leaned up. "That's your mistake…thinking that I'm an ordinary human."

Then, with a snarl, he threw the vampire off of him, throwing off his shirt as he started to transform.

The vampire recoiled in shock as Cornell grew somewhat, his muscles increasing in size as his skin changed to a pitch black color. His teeth elongated into fangs, as coarse black fur sprouted all over his body. His knees snapped backwards with a hideous cracking noise, as his pants tore open. His shoes followed, revealing padded paws. His ears grew pointed, and shifted towards the top of his head. And finally, his jaw stretched out into a long snout.

The vampire had less than a second to try and figure out what to do before Cornell, now in full werewolf form, pounced, tackling the vampire to the floor, and tearing into him.

The second the vampire was dead, Cornell leapt through the window, his feet hitting the ground as he broke into a run, trying to track down the scent of Ada and…

He stopped, suddenly realizing that the scent was gone. He looked around, frantic. How could they already be…?

That was when he realized something. He hadn't picked up any scent from either De Rais or Malus in the house, but he had from the other vampires. But how could that be possible?

He shifted back into human form, looking totally defeated. They were gone.

And they had taken Ada with them.

He raised his head to the night sky and screamed out.

"**ADA****!!!"**

* * *

He sat in the darkness, his blood red eyes staring out into the dark nothingness.

He smiled, and fangs could be seen protruding from between his lips.

It was almost time.


	2. Chapter One

Okay, here's the next part. Also, this chapter gets R for a sexual scene…yeah, I know the whole story is rated R, but not just for violence, so I'm letting you know that now.

* * *

"Hello Mina."

Mina bolted up in her bed, her blue eyes darting around for the source of the voice. However, there wasn't a sign of anyone inside her room on the Nautilus. Rising from the bed, she stood, her body tensed in case of a surprise attack, even though she couldn't pick up the scent of anyone…

And that was when he appeared.

He emerged from the shadows of the room, moving closer towards her in powerful strides. He was tall and imposing, and a aura of darkness seemed to float around him as he stood, staring at her with dark eyes, verging on the color of night. His hair, the same color as his eyes, tumbled from his head down past his shoulders. His body was covered by a dark cloak that went down to his knees, concealing his form, with the exception of his face.

Mina backed up, her blue eyes widening in some shock, and horror, before changing to blood red. "You." 

Dracula nodded, as he took another step forward. "I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten me, Mina." He paused, seeing that she was close to the door. "And don't bother trying to run, if that's what you are thinking. And don't call for help either, because it will just ensure the deaths of the rest of the League." Mina tensed at that, and then moved away from the door, still glaring at Dracula, who grinned. "That's better."

Mina shook her head, some doubt wavering on her features. "You're not here. You died."

At this, Dracula laughed. "Oh Mina, I can never truly be killed. You should know that by now." He took another step towards her, and in a flash of movement a long dagger was in the hand of his childe. "Do you really expect that can kill me, dear Mina?"

As if to answer him she attacked, the dagger tracing an arc as the blade was aimed for his throat, but the vampire simply stepped back, dodged the slash. "Was that all?" he asked, a scolding tone in his voice. She tried to stab him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it slightly, not enough to cause her much pain but enough to make her drop the dagger. It clattered to the floor, and he lashed out with a foot, kicking it into the corner. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm, and with little effort, threw her on the bed.

Mina tried to get up, but in a flash he was over her, gazing down at her with a seductive smile on his face. "Did you really thing it would end how it did, Mina? You could never escape me…you will always be mine." His hand moved to her hair, pushing it to the side, and revealing her slender neck, and the two puncture wounds on it. "And there's the proof right there, our bond, linking us."

"I am not yours," Mina growled, and then slightly quivered when Dracula leaned down, lightly grazing her neck with his fangs. A small moan escaped from her lips before she could stop it, and Dracula pulled away and grinned.

"It seems your words don't agree with your mind," was his response before leaning down and kissing her. For a moment she struggled, trying to pry herself away. Then, his lips left hers, traveling to her jawbone, before moving to the other side of her neck, kissing and gently nipping the skin. Mina bit her lip, trying not to moan; his treatment was so wrong in her mind, and yet, seemed so right.

His hands moved to the front of her shirt, and in a matter of seconds, it lay in a heap on the floor. Mina shuddered at the cold that quickly swept across her body, now nude from the waist up. One of his hands, cold as ice, while at the same time, scalding hot, glided up her body, the fingertips trailing small paths up her stomach, in between her breasts, one hand pausing to gently cup one. Mina tried to pry herself away from him, but she couldn't, and Dracula knew this. 

Finally, she was able to speak. "Stop," she whispered, her chest rising and falling heavily. 

Dracula looked at her eyes, which had briefly gone back to blue. "You want me to stop? Are you sure?" He asked before leaning down and continuing to kiss her, before moving down, his cold lips kissing between her breasts. The moan that he got for his answer caused him to smirk. "Of course not. I already told you, Mina, you are mine, and always will be." As he spoke he kissed her again, and this time she responded, pushing herself closer to him despite herself. 

And then, he kissed down where he had bitten her before, and, as his fangs elongated, he sunk them into the exact same spot. Mina groaned, pulling him closer, as he slowly began to drink from her once again…

Mina suddenly bolted up in bed. She looked around, instantly noticing two things.

One, Dracula was gone, no longer in the room, and two, her shirt was no longer in a heap on the floor, but rather, she was wearing it again. She slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered.

The dream had been so real. She had felt Dracula touching her, kissing her and whispering to her. And what disturbed her most of all, was that a part of her wanted it; a part of her wanted his touch, had enjoyed the feel of his lips on her body…

She trailed off in her thoughts as she felt a slight pain in her neck. Reaching up she felt there, and her eyes widened in horror. "No," she whispered, as her hand moved away, and she looked at it. 

There was blood on her fingers, from where she had touched her neck. Quickly rising out of her bed she moved to the mirror on the far side of the room and looked into it. What she saw made her blood run cold.

The bite marks on her neck were reopened, and small droplets of blood poured from them, down to her collarbone.

It hadn't been a dream…it was real…_he _was real.

And alive.

* * *

A man hit the table, shattering the wood under his weight, but the action, along with the several fights going on inside the bar, were ignored by Cornell as he walked up to the bartender, a grim expression on his face.

After Ada had been taken, Cornell had quickly run to the nearby village, where he was aware that a friend of his was currently residing, and Cornell knew he would need all the help he could get, especially if Dracula had indeed returned from the grave.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked, before slightly wincing as he looked over and saw a bottle being broken over someone's head.

Cornell nodded. "I'm looking for a man who's staying in this town at the moment. He goes by the name of Letifer."

The bartender arched an eyebrow. "Did he have a sword with him, and this girl?" When Cornell nodded the bartender chuckled. "Hell, he's staying in the floor above us," he stated, pointing to the ceiling.

Cornell looked confused. "Wait, what?" he asked.

The bartender looked at him blankly. "I take it you didn't know that this bar also serves as a place to stay for people passing through." he shrugged. "Oh, well anyway, he's upstairs, and the second door on the left."

 Cornell nodded before moving away from the bar and walking towards the flight of stairs in the back of the bar. Quickly walking up them, he moved down the hall before coming to a stop at the third door on the left side. Reaching up he knocked twice on the door.

"Just a moment," a voice called after a few seconds. Finally, the door opened, and a man poked his head out. His eyes lit up when he saw Cornell. "Cornell!" he exclaims he opened, and the man stepped out into the hall. He was around the same height as Cornell, and wore dark clothing, although the shirt was unbuttoned, which suggested he had been, busy before Cornell had knocked. His hair was black and cut short, around the same length as Cornell's and almost appeared to be spiky. His eyes were a dark gray that carried a certain field of menace around them, as well as some gentleness. A neatly trimmed beard and moustache, cut close to his face, finished off his handsome features. 

He took Cornell's hand and shook it, who shook back with a small smile before pausing. "Can I, umm…?"

Letifer nodded. "Of course," he answered before stepping inside the room, Cornell following after him.   
  


"So…I'm guessing you didn't come here just to say hello," Letifer said, as he looked at Cornell with a questioning look.

Cornell nodded grimly. "You're correct…Ada's been kidnapped." 

Letifer's eyes widened in shock. "How?"

Cornell sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair, running his hand through his hair. "They came out of nowhere, four vampires. I fought them off, _but_, he, got away with her."

"He?" Letifer asked, not liking where this was going.

"De Rais."

Letifer opened his mouth to speak, when both became aware of another in the room. Looking over, Cornell just looked away, while Letifer walked over, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't know you were awake," he quickly said, but the young woman waved it off with a wave of the hand, before smiling sweetly at him. 

Serena was young, at least in appearance, due to her being a vampire, she hadn't aged in fifty years, even though she looked around twenty five. She had long dark hair and dark hazel eyes that carried some sadness in them. She was wearing a bathrobe that covered her nude body.

"It's okay," she assured Letifer before walking over to Cornell. "So…De Rais kidnapped your mate?"

Cornell nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, and if he's here, then I have only one idea of why he kidnapped her." He didn't wait for them to ask what before he answered. "Dracula."

Letifer nodded, while Serena didn't look sure how to react. After a moment Letifer spoke. "All right, I'll go with you, and help get her back." He turned to look at Serena. "You'll stay here, and we'll be back in a few weeks, so-"

"Save it Letifer," Serena said, cutting him off. "I'm coming." Letifer opened his mouth to protest, but Serena cut him off. "I can handle myself, and I'm not letting you go off by yourself with the possibility that I'll never see you again." When she said the last part she looked down for a moment. Letifer stepped forward, cupping her chin and lifting her head, before kissing her lips gently. He pulled away, smiling. "Thank you," she whispered, before moving into the bedroom, to get dressed most likely, Letifer following her.

A few moments later, both emerged, wearing similar clothing, all dark, with long coats, Letifer's being a black duster that went down to his ankles, while Serena had a light brown coat of the same length. Letifer was causally holding a sheathed sword in one hand, the sheath blood-red. Cornell recognized the type of sword, it was used by the men in Japan. He believed they called it a katana.

"We're ready," Letifer stated, and Cornell nodded.

The three moved down the steps, and into the bar. As they passed one table, one of the men decided to be sneaky, and smacked Serena's ass.

A few seconds later, he fell to the floor, screaming in pain, and clutching his groin area, where blood was now seeping from. The others watched as Serena moved past them, wiping the blood off the dagger she had pulled out of her coat.

* * *

Footsteps rang through his ears, and the vampire raised his head, blood dripping from his mouth. Under him, his victim, a young female, whimpered in pain as she was able to use the distraction to push the vampire off her and start to crawl away.

Ignoring her, the vampire stood and faced into the darkness of the alley, obviously not pleased as to having its meal being interrupted. "Alright, whoever you are, I'm not in the mood for-"

A silver flash shot out of the darkness, and the vampire screamed as something pierced his stomach. Quickly reaching down, he yanked the silver crossbow bolt that was embedded in his stomach out. Raising it, he ignored the burning in his stomach as he saw the holy symbols engraved on the bolt. He snarled, tossing it to the side. The vampire started towards where it had come from. 

Then, something lashed out, and a thick cord wrapped around the vampire's neck. Instantly he struggled, trying to pull it off.

"I wouldn't bother." 

The vampire looked up at the source of the voice, as a man stepped from the darkness. He was in his fifties, and from the grim expression on his face, he wasn't pleased to see the vampire. He was holding the whip that was now wrapped around the vampire's neck in one hand, and the vampire could tell he had a sword strapped to his back. 

The vampire snarled before grabbing the whip, which yanked the man off his feet towards him. The vampire's fangs sprouted, and he prepared to sink them into the flesh of this man…

Then, surprising him, the man twisted in mid air, landing on his feet with agility that clearly wasn't human. He charged, and suddenly, the handle of the whip burst open as a blade shot out. Before the vampire could react, the blade entered his throat, and he gasped, and made a small gurgling noise, as the cord fell from his neck, blood pouring from the wound and hitting the ground.

Not waiting for the vampire to rise, the man unsheathed his sword, and in one swift movement, beheaded the vampire. He looked with distaste at the corpse, before starting to sheath his sword.

That was when he heard the sobbing. Looking over, he walked over as he saw the young woman huddled in the alley, tears pouring down her face. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with gratefulness, and she smiled weakly. "Thank you…you saved me," was all she got out before he crouched down, grabbing her head. Twisting it to the side, he inspected her neck, seeing the two puncture wounds. His expression turned even grimmer.

"You've been bitten," he said blankly. He rose to his feet. "I'm not sure how much he drained…but I can't take the risk of having you become one of them."

The woman blinked, confusion more than apparent in her green eyes. "One of who? What was-"

The sword lashed out, going through her neck, and claiming another head.

Daniel Venator stared at the headless body, an expression of slight grief on his face. She had been young and beautiful. She could have had a long happy life, gotten married, and started a family.

And now that couldn't happen, because that, thing, had decided to have her for a meal, to amuse himself with her while he drained her dry. Daniel glared at the body of the vampire that had attacked her. 

They were all the same, the vampires...no different from the one that had murdered his wife and daughter; that destroyed any chance of happiness he could have had. 

And he would make them all pay…he would not rest until he had purged the world of every last vampire, or die trying.

Sheathing his sword, he disappeared into the darkness of the alley from whence he came.


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, here's the next part.

* * *

The sound of a carriage drawing itself near caused Dekotes' head to raise, his attention of, well, simply staring at the floor in pure boredom gone as he looked out at the dark road. 

Coming up the dark path was a rather large carriage being pulled by four horses. On the back was the carriage, and, to Dekotes' surprise, another, small carriage attached to that. Finally, it pulled up next to him, stopping. The man, or, rather, vampire, who was operating the carriage, hopped down from where he had been sitting and walked over, opening the door. 

Gilles de Rais and Malus stepped out from the cart, both wearing rather bored expressions as Malus walked over to the second carriage behind the first, pausing as he heard the low growling noises coming from it.

Dekotes walked over, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the carriage. "I'm guessing that the girl is inside that," he said, directing it to Malus, who nodded with a smile. "And why is she growling?"

"Weren't you aware of the fact that she was a werewolf, Dekotes?" Gilles asked as he walked over, pulling out a silver dagger from his coat, just in case, if whatever was inside decided to break out and attack them. When Dekotes shook his head, Gilles bitterly chuckled. "You would have thought that Dracula would have told him seeing as how he sired him…appears he's not as eager to have you around as we had already assumed." Malus chuckled at that.

The chuckle died when a curved blade was suddenly resting at the vampire's throat. Malus glanced over at Dekotes, and the saber he now wielded in his hand. In a flash Malus knocked the blade aside, and, pulling out a short sword, he lunged. Dekotes stepped backwards, blocking the slashes with an almost bored expression. Malus tried to stab the other vampire, when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from Dekotes. Malus spun and found himself staring at a very irritated Gilles. 

"Don't start something you can't finish, Malus," Gilles warned his younger brother, who opened his mouth to speak, but Gilles cut him off. "And I know you can't finish it, so don't even say you can."

Malus looked ready to protest, but a flash of crimson from Gilles' eyes as they changed color told him that it was not a wise idea. Instead, he simply growled at Dekotes, who smiled mockingly at him while he sheathed his sword, before moving away from the two, turning his attention back to the second carriage, where the growling was growing louder.

"Perhaps we should-" Malus began, but was cut off when the carriage suddenly exploded as a large shape leapt out. Hitting the ground, it swiftly turned and snarled at the three.

It was a werewolf, this one more shaped like an actual wolf. On all fours, the wolf had tan fur and dark yellow eyes, as it paced back and forth, its head swiveling back and forth between the three vampires.

Then it pounced, hurtling itself towards Dekotes. The vampire was not intimidated however, and at the last second he sidestepped and lashed out, his sword piercing the lycanthrope's flesh. It let out a howl of pain before Dekotes spun and smashed his boot into its jaw, knocking it to the ground.

Gilles walked over, clearly not amused by this outburst from their captured victim. "Ada, you know damn well that you can't escape, so don't bother trying to. Change back now, or…" he pointed to Dekotes, who had his sword poised, ready to lash out. "I'll let him finish it."

Ada softly growled before starting to twitch as the transformation happened in reverse. In a matter of seconds the wolf was gone and replaced by a beautiful young blonde haired woman, whose blue eyes glared at the three vampires as she raised her arms, trying to cover her now fully nude body. Gilles glanced at Malus, who nodded, shrugging off his coat and passing it to her. She took it, continuing to glare at them, but she gave a small, almost thankful, nod to Malus as she slipped it around her body.

Dekotes walked back towards the large mansion they were now at, before pausing and glancing back at the small group. "Oh, and you're lucky Dracula wasn't here, seeing as how you're late. He was busying himself at the moment with that one concubine of his."

As Gilles, Malus, and Ada, who was being pushed along by the fourth vampire, moved forward, Gilles cocked an eyebrow. "You mean Mina?" Dekotes nodded and Gilles let out a chuckle. "And here I believed he would never get bored of his three brides," he stated with a small chuckle.

* * *

The man sat up with a yell, his face now wearing a deeply disturbed expression. Sweat covered his brow, and he wiped some of it off, before brushing away some of his long blonde hair that clung to around his eyes. Slowly moving off the bed he stood, staring out at the night sky as thunder boomed in the distance. He was a tall man, lean, yet muscular, with long blonde hair that went a bit past his shoulders, and dark, sad eyes.

He walked over to the wall, where there were several weapons hanging off it. Reaching up he took down a rather unique looking sword with a thin blade, a rapier. Twirling the blade around in his hands, his eyes closed in concentration.

"…Dracula, you refuse to rest, even after being defeated so many times…but it ends here. This time, I will make sure you die forever."

Then, with a yell, the blonde haired man threw the sword through the air, where the blade collided into the wall.

Alucard opened his eyes, as he stared at the blade, before walking over and yanking it out from the wall.

"It's time."

* * *

Mina stared out at the night sky from atop the Nautilus, the images from what she had thought had been a dream still plaguing her mind. She shuddered softly. 

Dracula was alive, and he was after her once again.

She became aware of someone behind her and spun around to see Sawyer. He walked over to stand next to her, looking at the night sky. "I thought you might want some company," he said quickly, as he glanced at her. 

Mina nodded, and smiled softly. "Thank you. I could use some," she answered, before turning and continuing to look out at the ocean. 

Sawyer looked at her again, and that was when he first noticed how, disturbed she looked. She seemed to be, almost shaking slightly, and her eyes held a bit of worry in them. He leaned close, concern on his face and in his voice as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Mina asked as she looked at him, a bit surprised by the question. Then after a moment she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just, had a bad dream earlier this evening." Sawyer opened his mouth to speak again, when the door opened and one of Nemo's crew stepped out.

"We're going under soon, and the captain's called everyone to the dining hall." With that, he walked back inside. Mina quickly followed. Sawyer paused before following. He knew she wasn't telling something. Granted, it wasn't his business, but still, if it was something that was making her act this way…

He trailed off in his thoughts and shook his head. She would tell them when she wanted to, and he would simply leave it at that, as he reentered the Nautilus.

* * *

"It took you long enough."

Gilles glared at the man in the dark suit who said that as they entered, with Ada, now unconscious, seeing as he she was about to transform when they fired entered the mansion and had to be dealt with, being carried by Malus. Gilles' glare then turned into a simple stare as he moved towards him. He wasn't even sure as to why Death now decided to take on a human form, as opposed to his normal shape.

"We ran into a slightly dilemma," Gilles said simply, to which Death snorted.

"Of course it was a dilemma," Death said bitterly. "Seeing as how the werewolf crushed you so easily the last time you two met up." Gilles growled and moved forward, his claws sprouting. Death raised an arm, and dark energy swirled around it before shooting up and exploding outward. He twirled around the scythe he now held in his hands, before pointing it at Gilles. "If you want to try and kill me, be my guest, but it will not result in my demise, and you should know that damn well."

Gilles simply growled before storming out of the room, cursing under his breath. Death glanced over at Malus. "Put her in a separate cell then the other prisoners," he ordered. The young vampire looked ready to lash out verbally at the reaper, but Death simply moved his scythe around in the air, as energy crackled around it, and Malus backed off. He knew how powerful Death was, and that it wasn't a good idea to try and go up against him. So instead, he, like Gilles, simply growled before walking out of the room.

"You can tell by the way they whine that he and De Rais are related," Dekotes suddenly said, and Death let out a chuckle at that. Dekotes was one of the only vampires that Death could actually tolerate. Unlike the other servants of Dracula, who mainly complained, Dekotes was a rather calm individual, with an attitude that simply said "I don't give a damn", which Death liked about him.

"I'll tell Dracula that we got the wolf's mate," Death said before moving down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

Dekotes looked around, before he felt a soft hand on his face, and he grinned, setting the sword down.

"Did you miss me, Verona?" he asked, before turning and passionately kissing one of the vampires that made up Dracula's trio of brides. She moaned softly, as she broke away and gently nipped his neck with her elongated fangs. 

Down the hallway, Death stopped, and turned back as he heard the growling. He shook his head. "Vampires," he muttered to himself before turning and continuing down the hall.

* * *

"We'll be leaving tomorrow for Romania. I have a friend there who can help us deal with this."

Cornell nodded but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking about Ada. He could picture her, probably chained up and cut by the vampires, could see her crying…

A low growl built in his throat at the image, and his eyes briefly flashed to their lupine color. Letifer noticed this, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get her back. Don't worry, we'll save her."

Cornell nodded, as he raised a hand, clenching it into a fist, ignoring the blood that emerged from between his fingers as his claws emerged from his fingertips. "I know we will, and when I see Dracula, I'm going to rip the bastard's heart out with my bare hands."

Letifer smirked. "Very well…but De Rais is mine to kill, understand?"

Cornell looked over at Letifer, nodding softly. He knew why Letifer hated De Rais the way he did.

He glanced back into the room, where Serena was asleep on the bed, a small smile on her face showing that she was dreaming. 

Cornell looked over at Letifer and nodded. "You can go to her. I don't mind." Letifer smiled before walking back into the room, climbing into the bed with Serena as he wrapped his arms around her. Cornell smiled at the pair, almost reminding him of himself and Ada.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard a lonely howl out in the night. His eyes opened again, and once again the dark brown was replaced by a yellowish green.

"I'm coming Ada," he whispered to himself, as another howl cut through the knife. "I'm coming."


End file.
